Let the Games Begin
by Mailani4ewa
Summary: This is a recount of the beginning of the quell told in third person following the Careers. Sorry I'm not too good at 3rd person (read as suck at 3rd person). ONE-SHOT


**Hellur! WARNING, I don't write in third person much... or like...ever. So I'm pretty sure this sucks since when I was writing it, it felt very choppy. Oh well... sorry if it's really bad and sounds like first person. But, I figured since I wrote it, why not publish it? So here you go, a really bad account of the Careers at the the beginning of the quarter quell.**

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONG TO SUZZANE COLLINS.**

Enobaria took in her surroundings as her plate carried her into the arena. The first thing she noticed was water. Water was surrounding their plates with a strip of land separating pairs of two tributes to other pairs. The strips of land led to an island in the middle of the lake which housed the gleaming cornucopia. To her right was Odair and to her left was the district eleven tribute Seeder, at least she had one ally nearby.

The clock was counting down, 10, 9, 8, 7... Enobaria prepared to dive in. She needed to get to the island fast to meet up with Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus, Odair, and Mags... No Mags won't be an asset. She will kill her as soon as possible. BONG! the 75th games has begun.

Just as Enobaria was about to jump in she caught herself, wary of any dangers in the water. But Odair had jumped in and made it to the land perfectly fine, so she assumed the water was safe and dove in.

After a tiring battle against the harsh waves of the water she finally made it ashore. She pulled herself up from the water onto land and sprinted towards the island. From where she was, she could make out Odair and Everdeen facing each other, both ready to strike. Great, Odair can take out Katniss now, she thought to herself. Then something peculiar happend, Everdeen ducks down and Odair threw his trident into the chest of one of the tributes. Then as if striking a deal they split up and rummage through the weapons on either side of the conucopia. Odair had backstabbed them.

Enobaria seethed with rage as she approached the cornucopia. Everdeen then shoots an arrow at her after striking Gloss in the leg. Enobaria body reacted before her mind and in an instant she feels the sensation of water overtake her. She waits a few moments before resurfacing, then she pulled herself back ashore discovering that Katniss and Finnick have retreated elsewhere.

She looks through the pile of weapons at the mouth of the cornucopia picking out a dazzling set of golden throwing knives. Surveying the playing field she spots Seeder approaching and flings a knife at her hitting here mark. Seeder falls down instantly not getting back up to fight, presumably dead.

They fight for a while before things start to settle down. The careers meet up at a rendezvous point at the mouth of the horn. Gloss was bleeding from his leg where Katniss had shot him but other than that they were unscathed. As they started scavenging the weapons they recounted what happended to them.

Brutus started by telling everyone who he encountered, "Stabbed district 10's female and District 6's male."

Cashmere then states, "I hit 3's male in the back with my dagger but 7 dragged him away before he died. Also I saw district nine both get bludgeoned by Chaff."

It was Gloss who spoke next, "Contracted an arrow to my calf as you can see. Everdeen is deadly, especially since she teamed up with Odair."

To this Cashmere screeched apparently not having seen him running away with her. She stared at Gloss as if he was joking and responded, "I thought he had just died somewhere in the action since I didn't see a trace of him. Are you serious? Katniss? THAT LITTLE DEVIL IS GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! I can't believe he ditched us... And for Everdeen." Cashmere swung her sword in a deadly arc at the shining cornucopia leaving a dent.

That's when Brutus reacts to a tribute sneaking up in the group of careers. He hurls a knife at the incomer and it hits them square between the eyes, surely dead. Then the canons begin. They count eight canons before there is scilence and Gloss starts naming off the fallen tributes. "Brutus got 6 male, 10's female, and" he stops to look at the fallen tribute, "8's female. Chaff got 9's male and female. I saw Odair get 5's male. I got 8's male. But that leaves one more. Bari did you get anyone?"

Enobaria hissed at him, baring her teeth, "What did you just call me?"

"I called you Enobaria." Gloss mumbled.

"I got 11's female. But that's all the action I got other than Everdeen's arrow she shot at me. But, I dodged it."

"Was that directed towards me?!"

"No."

"Oh, I think that wa-"

Cashmere, sensing an oncoming fight interrupts her brother, "Boo hoo, right now we need to focus on important things like our plan."

Brutus looks over at her, "Our plan is to kill the competition. What else would we do?"

"Obviously, thats our plan, buy we also need to worry about the Everdeen-Odair alliance. They are going to take all of our sponsor money."

Gloss replies, "Well, they do have Mags to slow them down though."

"If Odair is smart, he will kill her early on, then they would have her as a handicap." Enobaria points out.

"That's a big IF though. Odair is not the brightest and he loves Mags. So, Mags will slow them down."

Cashmere rolls her eyes, "I don't care whether they have Mags or not, they have an advantage here since we're surrounded by water. I want to get off they tiny island."

The rest of the group and nod their heads, gather their weapons, and start to head down a random path. Their conversation could wait, they had other things to attend to.

 **If you are reading this, I applaud you for making it this far. How you managed? I don't know. But thanks if you did. Your welcome to leave some criticism, they will be greatly appreciated.** **Thanks,** **Mailani**


End file.
